Dread End Monster
by danniblaze
Summary: Can't remeber what comic it's from ..


**Dread End Monster**

I remember the street. It was friendly and peaceful, the kind of place where you would want to bring your kids up. Well, that was before it became known as dread End and the disappearances started happening. First it was one child, just seemed to vanish out of her bedroom one night. Parents were hysterical of course, the neighbours worried, the child was eight years old, a runaway was unlikely taking in account the girl and her family, but still a possibility. We gave it a couple of days till someone eventually found the girl, any longer than that, well then we should start to worry. But nobody wanted to believe that their was a chance of a child kidnapper or worse, things like that just didn't happen here and they was right, it wasn't a kidnapper, in fact it wasn't even a person. It was something much stranger, much more dangerous...

Then the first one was found. It was a balled up thing, like an empty wrapper thrown carelessly away, but still recognizable as having once been human. The police asked questions for weeks, but no one had seen or heard anything. It was dead end after dead end. The police were stumped. People were advised to lock their doors after dark and keep children under supervision at all more children went missing. Vanishing from their rooms without a trace. A curfew was issued to no avail, children were still disappearing. Then more balled up things were found in the streets. People started to leave fleeing, some leaving their stuff behind, the ones that stayed boarded up their homes, but something kept breaking in and stealing the children. Finally the authorities had no choice but to evacuate the street. Years went by, fearful residents of neighboring blocks gradually moved away so that Dread end was surrounded on all sides by empty silent blocks.

After dark no one dared venture on to Dread End, let alone the very center of it, but i did. You see my little brother was a victim of the Dread end monster, one of the firsts and I vowed that if the police couldn't find his killer then I would. I waited year after year until I was finally ready to go back, back home. I was convinced the killer was still lurking on Dread end, waiting patiently in the shadows for its next victim.

The killer didn't show the first night, or the second, or the third and so on... I was beginning to lose hope, maybe the killer had gone the way of it' past victims, to another place, another Dread End. I shuddered at the thought. Two months went past, I was standing at the corner, not too near from my old house, I checked my watch, exactly one o'clock, I was about to call it a night when I heard shuffling. There was absolutely no wind that night and the slightest noise echoed throughout the deserted I crouched down and peered round the corner, I looked both ways and saw nothing. Must have been a piece of rubbish or a cat or...

And suddenly he is there. My little brother how they found him that fateful morning, crunched up like a ball of tissue, he started crawling towards me. Terror froze me, I couldn't move, couldn't shout, even though no one would have heard my cries. He reached out his hand to me, only a couple of meters away , his arm was bent slightly down from the elbow, his head rested against his shoulder.

"It got me...It'll get you too! Run while you still can!"

I covered my eyes with my hands, rocking back forth, I was dreaming, I was dreaming, a nightmare....

I lowered my hands, I was alone again.

It was the garbage man, he found him...mangled....thrown carelessly away...who could do that to a child...or what could do that?

I waited till my heart resumed it's normal pace then stood up, another night of nothing...maybe next time...then it happened.

I couldn't believe my eyes. I crouched back down again, in the middle of the street the grate lifted up, then spider like fingers groped their way down the street...a powerful slithering bulk followed the searching talons. I quickly grabbed my mobile, I had to ring the police...finally...the killer...Then I dropped the phone, it slipped through my sweaty hands and crashed onto the pavement, plastic shooting everywhere, quick as a flash the hand shot back inside the hole. I took this as my chance to make a run for it, I began to creep slowly from the alley, but then the hand came out again, alerted to my incredible speed the hand shot out and blocked my escape, I jumped back as the hand struck as quick as a cobra grabbing a garbage can and crushed it in between it's claws, it then tossed the crumpled up can away and slithered from the alley. It seemed endless...but as long as it kept moving the claw is getting farther away.

Then I felt this sinking feeling in my stomach and instinctively looked up, the claw hovered above me ready to strike, I had nowhere to run, it's fingers created a cage around me, it was about to crush me like that tin can. I shouted out, then an explosion of bullets went off, I felt the hand above me lift, the talons releasing me. I covered my ears with my hands and closed my eyes, then the world went silent. I heard heavy footsteps running towards me, then strong hands, human hands, lifting me up. I stared down at the motionless thing, shot to ribbons, by the soldiers bullets.

"I'm sorry we let it get that close, we knew it was here, we had to get it far enough out," one of the soldiers says to me, "We needed you to lure it out, we've been watching you."

But I said nothing. I was staring down into a hole the soldiers found, down the sewers, it's lair. A hole that seemed to have no bottom...the soldiers fell silent, a cloud of cold fear seemed to fall on everyone present....

That was two years ago now, the authorities investigated the hole as much as they could, but the only thing they found out was that they couldn't find the bottom. So they just covered it up as much as they could. They took the thing away somewhere to analyze but no one's heard anything from that, there have been loads of different theories but no concrete answers to the thing in the sewers.

Me, I have my own theory's, a hand has to be connected to an arm and an arm has to be connected to a body...so were's the rest?


End file.
